SYOT: The 53rd Annual Hunger Games
by FiftyShadesofAve
Summary: SYOT open! The rules and form is in the first chapter. please send in a tribute.
1. Tribute Form

I really want to do and SYOT, so I really hope everyone will enter a character! You can enter up to three characters! I have a few rules, however, to making your character.

No Mary Sues. If your character is a Mary Sue, I will change them without hesitation. I will most likely take away characteristics that make the so great, and add flaws. If I cannot find a way to change them while staying true to the character, I will simply kill them off in the blood bath.

Be creative! No one likes a boring character. If you give me an extremely boring character that I cannot work with, again, I will kill them off in the blood bath. The characters that are the most creative will make it farthest in the game.

Try not to give them a super cliché back story where all of their family except on gets killed in a house fire or any crap like that. Again, be creative.

If your character is from district 1 or 2, the MUST be a career. All of the tributes from those districts are careers. If your character is from 4, you may choose if you would like them to be a career.

Lastly, make your character realistic. Don't give them wings or a cat tail, or allow them to breath underwater. Also, if they are not a career, or have not been training all of their life, don't give them a 12 for their training score. That's just unrealistic and makes them seem like a Mary Sue.

Please fill out this form. The form will also be on my profile so that you may copy and paste.

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Physical appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:

Skill they show the gamemakers:

training score:

Reaped or volunteered:

reaction:

Chariot outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview outfit:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Mentor name and personality:

Escort name and personality:

Family/ friends:

Backstory:

Token:

Romance?:

Alliance?:

Extras:

I hope everyone enters a tribute and has fun!


	2. sponsorship system

Hey everyone! So we still need a lot of tributes for the syot. There is a list of tributes that we do and do not need on my profile, along with the tribute form. So this chapter is going to explain the sponsor system. If you have a favorite tribute, pm me and I will give their creator five dollars to spend on them. I will pm the creator of the tribute to let them know about the money. Also, after every three chapters, I will put up a poll. On the poll will be a list of the characters that are still alive. I invite everyone to vote on these polls, and the wining tribute will be awarded with ten dollars. A list of the items and their cost that can be bought for your tribute will be below. I hope that this list will also give you a hint about what the arena will be like.

Basic Needs:

One bottle of water: $1

One small package of food: $3

One medium sized package of food: $6

One feast: $8

Medicine:

Alcohol: $7

Healing Cream: $20

Morphling: $40

Fever medicine: $25

Environmental Survival Items:

Snow goggles: $10

Thermal blanket: $15

Snow coat: $25

Tent: $40

Climbing ax: $50

Survival kit: $80

Weapons and Armor:

Weapons ranging from $60-150

Poison: $50

Chain mail: $120

So that's about it! Again, I hope that everyone will enter a tribute!


	3. District One Reapings

**A/N: So we still need a lot more tributes, so it would be totally amazing if anyone would send some tributes in. Anyways, I would like to introduce you to our first set of tributes from district one!**

**Chapter One: District One Reapings**

Aphrodita Beech

Reaping day is always a good day here in district one. Anyone who wants to go to the games usually gets to go, and any one who does not, stays home.

I am one of the people that wants to go to the games.

I never saw myself working in a perfume factory, and would rather die in the games than succumb to that kind of labor. I hold myself above that. Besides, the academy was the first place that really felt like home to me. It was where I stood out fro everyone else with my great fighting skills.

"God damn!" A guy shouts at me on my way home from my early morning training session at the academy. I am used to receiving cat-calls, so they do not bother me anymore. Instead of giving the guy the stink eye like most girls would, I give him a flirty wink.

When I arrive home, my mom calls out to me. "There is my victor!" She says as she walks over and kisses my forehead. Since I am eighteen, and I am the best girl at the academy, it is my year to go to the games. "I put your dress on the bed." She tells me as I head up stairs. I find a form fitting pink dress on my bed, accompanied by silver heels. I brush my long, light blonde hair, and put mascara on my sapphire eyes. I get ready before I hear a knock on the door.

I head downstairs to see my best friend, Jamie, waiting for me. Jamie is tall with short brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. We both entered the academy at the same time, and helped each other get stronger. I share a bond with her that I do not share with anyone else.

"You ready to go?" She asks me before we head out. I can see the disappointment in her eyes that followed her during this day. Jamie, like me, does not want to work at a perfumers all of her life. She wants to go into the hunger games. It broke my heart when they announced that I would be going and not her.

"Yeah!" I say as I take her hand and we walk out. We find our way to the plaza, and find our places in the group of eighteen year-olds. Everyone looks happy that it is their last reaping day.

Our escort walks on stage dressed in her ridiculous capitol clothes and says, "Ladies first!" She walks over and pulls a name. "Amber Patrice!"

I quickly shoot my hand up. "I volunteer!" With a smile and satisfied eyes, I make my way up to the stage. Its my time to shine. I give the audience a smile and a wave before the escort says, "And what is your name?"

"Aphrodita Beech!" I say with a wink.

Xaphan Quo

Today is the day. Its finally the day when I get to go to the hunger games. It seems like I have been waiting my whole life for this. I finally get to show this world that I am just as great as god! When I win this thing, they will worship the ground I walk on!

I am the strongest person in this district, so the capitol might as well give me the crown. Every time that I spar at the academy, no one beats me. They actually do not even come close!

I grab my nicest suit and comb my ashy blond hair. I leave my shitty apartment and find my way to the plaza. My mom kicked me out of the house last year. Said I was a pain. I really do not care, because my life is easier without her crap and drama. Now I can live with my own rules (and sometimes not enough to eat).

I find my best friend, Comeray, in the crowd. She is really the only person that I have ever truly cared for. She runs up to me and hugs me, her dark skin brushing against mine. "Oh, I'm so excited that you finally get to go to the hunger games! I know that you are going to win!" Comeray says. She is my only friend, and the only friend I need. "Lets go to our spots!"

I walk to my spot in the eighteen year-olds section and everyone looks at me with grins. They know that it is my year to volunteer, and that I will win. As the escort for our district takes her place on stage, I adjust my tie. "Ladies first!" she says, "Amber Patrice!" I see the fourteen year-olds shift in nervousness.

"I volunteer!" Aphrodita Beech shouts as she takes her place on stage. Damn, does she look hot today. She gets up on the stage and waves. How cheesy.

"And what is your name?" The escort asks.

"Aphrodita Beech!" She says with a wink. Aphrodita looks confident, like she thinks she can beet me. We have trained together over the years, and she is nothing compared to me.

"And now for the men!" The escort says. She walks over to the other bowl and pulls a name. "Blaze Simon!"

"I volunteer!" I say. I walk up to stage with a determined look. I look out at the crowd. No one looks surprised because everyone knows that I was going to volunteer.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Xaphan Quo, your next victor!" I shout. The crowd roars in applause, and Aphrodita gives me the stink eye. This is going to be a good Hunger Games.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes Aphrodita and Xaphan! Again, we still need a lot of tributes. Also, keep in mind which tribute is your favorite so that when chapter three goes up, you can vote on your favorite tribute. Lastly, leave a review saying which tribute you think has the best chance of winning! **


End file.
